


Wie wird man Snape los

by Duece



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship, Severus Snape Bashing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt; Wie wird man Proffesor Snape gewaltfrei los.





	Wie wird man Snape los

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [How to get rid of Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713503) by [Duece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece)



> Diese Scene hat zusammen mit Prüfungen haben mich daran Gehindert ein neues Kapitel Die Gartenparty zu schreiben. Deshalb hier mein Werk...

„Hermione, es reicht mir!“ ertönte die Stimme ihres besten Freundes neben ihr als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und ihre Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung machte.  
Seufzen sah sie von ihrem Pergament auf und sah Harry mit einem Blick an, der Schmerzen versprach, wenn er nicht bald reden würde.  
„Weißt du noch worüber wir im zweiten Jahr hier gesprochen haben? Ich denke schon ich denke ich werde es nun endlich einsetzen.“ Sprach er.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie sich denken konnte worüber Harry sprach, da sie beide viel besprochen hatten.   
„Professor Snape?“ fragte sie vorsichtshalber bei ihm nach, was er mit seinem typischen Grinsen bestätige.  
„Ich habe den Brief schon kurz nach unserem Gespräch damals geschrieben und ihn in meinem Koffer versteckt. Ich denke ich muss nicht viel ändern bevor ich ihn abschicke. Wenn alles gut geht und wir sind Snape bald los.“ Meinte Harry.  
„Professor Snape.“ Kam es automatisch von Hermione, was ihr einen leichten Klapps auf die Schulter brachte.  
„Dieser Mann hat diesen Titel nicht verdient. Wer Erstklässler zum weinen bringt, nur weil sie nicht schnell genug abgeschrieben haben gehört nicht in eine Schule. Es hat mich zwei gekostet Marianne zu trösten.“

Erneut entfuhr ihr ein Seufzen, denn die hatte gesehen wie es um Marianne stand. Das kleine rothaarige Mädchen war weinend und schüttelt in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestolpert und sofort in Richtung der Schlafsäle verschwunden.   
Jeder wusste, dass die Erstklässler Zaubertränke gehabt hatten. Harry hatte dem Mädchen hinterher gesehen, wie sie die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen hinaufging. Er legte seine Feder bei Seite und stand auf, mit der Intension Marianne zu folgen. Hermione wollte ihn noch daran hindern, lies ihn dann aber doch gewähren, da er eh nicht die Treppe betreten konnte ohne den Verteidigungsmechanismus zu aktivieren.

Auch die anderen Gryffindors hatten Harrys Reaktion bemerkt und sahen ihm hinterher. Jeder wusste was passieren würde wenn er die Treppen betreten sollte. Um so erstaunter waren alle als nichts passierte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Es waren drei Wochen vergangen seit dem Harry den von ihm verfassten Brief gesendet hatte und die anderen Schulen eingetroffen waren. So kam es, dass an diesem Montagmorgen die Große Halle vollständig besetzt war, als de drei Gestalten die Tür öffneten und entraten und direkt auf den Lehrertisch zugingen. Erst als sie etwa die hälft des Weges hinter sich hatten erkannte man, dass es sich um vier Personen handelte. Die vierte Person stellte sich al ein Goblin heraus.  
Die drei anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe waren Amelia Bones, Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, Professor Griselda Marchbanks Vorsitzende des Prüfungsausschusses und ein Mann den noch niemand gesehen hatte. Die beiden Frauen waren auch ranghohe Mitglieder des Hogwarts Schulbeirates.  
Die Gruppe war nur wenige Schritte vom Lehrertisch angekommen als Professor Marchbanks anfing zusprechen.

„Albus! Wir haben dir in unserem letzten Brief mitgeteilt, das wenn wir heute kommen und Snape hier noch immer sitzen würde, würde es Konsequenzen geben.“ Fing Griselda an den Schulleiter zurechtzuweisen.  
„Der Schulbeirat und Mr. Tonks im Namen der Gilde der Zaubertrank Meister haben dir mehrfach gesagt, das Snape seinen Meister in Zaubertränke aberkannt bekommen hat und somit nicht mehr in der Lage ist zu Unterrichten. Mr. Grimbone, hat dir als Verwalter der Hogwarts Vaultes ebenfalls mehrfach gesagt, das Mr. Snape um hier zu lehren ein Meister in dem zu lehrenden Fach braucht. Er muss es ja wissen, da er alle Verträge der Schule überwacht.“ Fuhr Griselda fort ohne auf ihr Umfeld zu achten.

Schnell wurde klar, dass Griselda und Albus nicht so schnell aufhören würden, als Griselda immer lauter wurde, als sie den Schulleiter in die Schranken wies. Unterdessen gingen Mr. Tonks, Amelia und Grimbone zu Professor Minerva McGonagall um mit ihr als Stellvertretende Schulleiterin zu reden.

„Minerva, als Mitglied des Beirates würde ich gerne wissen was hier abgeht? Wir haben Albus immer wieder darauf hingewiesen was der Stand der Dinge ist und was er zu tun hat, nach dem die Zaubertrank Gilde des ICW Severus den Titel aberkannt hat.“ Sprach Amelia ruhig zu ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerein mit einem kurzen Blick auf Albus.  
„Das ist das erste was ich darüber höre. Albus hat mir versichert, dass es sich nur um ein Missverständnis handeln würde!“ antwortete Minerva ihrer Ehemaligen Schülerin und sah zu Albus hinüber, der sich noch immer mit Griselda unterhielt.  
Doch dank eines Zaubers von Professor Filius Flitwick bekamen die Schüler nicht mit über was sich die beiden unterhielten, sahen aber noch immer die wilden Gesten von Griselda.

„Professor McGonagall. Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass es sich nicht um Missverständnis ist. Man hat Mr. Snape, nach einer eingehenden Prüfung seiner Methoden den Meister aberkannt. Somit verliert er seinen Titel und seine Klasse A Braulizenz, so wie alle weiteren Vorzüge die mit dem Titel eines Zaubertrank Meisters verbunden sind.“ sprach Mr. Tonks zum ersten Mal.  
„Hinzukommt, dass er laut dem Hogwarts Abkommen hier nicht ohne Meister lehren darf.“ erklärte Grimbone.  
„Darüber haben wir Albus vor einer Woche in Kenntnis gesetzt, doch er hat sich geweigert Snape gehen zu lassen. Deshalb waren wir in einem Regen Schriftverkehre mit ihm. In unserem letzten Brief von gestern haben wir ihm gedroht, dass er Zeit hat bis zu unseren Eintreffen Snape loszuwerden, sonst würden wir Konsequenzen aus seinem Handel ziehen.“ Erklärte Amelia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Am Tisch der Gryffindors saßen Harry und Hermione zusammen und sahen sich wie alle anderen ihrer Mitschüler auch, das Spektakel an was sich ihnen bot. Sie sahen wie sich Mrs. Marchbanks mit Dumbledore unter einem Schweigezauber stritt und wie sich die restlichen Mitglieder der Gruppe mit McGonagall unterhielten.  
„Ich denke wir haben es endlich geschafft und sind Snape los.“ Flüsterte Harry, der sich zu Hermiones Ohr vorgebeugt hatte.  
Hermione drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn nur an, bevor sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.  
„Ja das haben wir.“ Sagte sie dann nur und drehte sich wieder zum Lehrertisch hin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fast zwei Stunden später wurde der ehemalige Professor und Hogwarts Zaubertränke Lehrer Severus Snape von den herbeigerufenen Auroren Kingsley Shacklebolt und Nymphadora Tonks mit vorgehaltenem Zauberstab vom Gelände geführt. Man konnte noch von weitem hören wie er immer wieder Potter brüllte.


End file.
